To decorate a web page, a programmer sets an animation file for decorating the web page in web page data, and a terminal plays the animation file in a region in the web page when displaying the web page, for example, the terminal plays, in a top region in the web page, an animation of falling of a snowflake, an animation of falling of a tree leaf, or the like.
Currently, an animation file is formed by frames of images, and all these images are drawn by technical personnel. For example, for an animation of falling of a snowflake, technical personnel obtain through calculation a location of the snowflake at each time point according to a motion mode such as uniform motion or simple nonlinear motion; separately draw, according to the location of the snowflake at each time point, a frame of image corresponding to each time point, and form an animation file of falling of the snowflake by chronologically organizing each frame of image; and then put the animation file into web page data. A terminal may play the animation of falling of the snowflake in a top region in the web page when displaying the web page.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventors find that the existing technology at least has the following problems:
An animation file in web page data includes multiple images, and the images occupy a great capacity; as a result, a terminal consumes more traffic when acquiring the web page data, and prolonging a time used by the terminal to acquire the web page data.